Comme dans un rêve
by lilpuce
Summary: OneShot RWHG. Lorsque Ron se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Hermione voilà ce que ça donne. Venez lire et Reviews svp! :


**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, par contre ce qui se passe dans cette histoire c'est un peu à moi qd même.

**Résumé :** One-Shot sur Ron/Hermione. Quand son coeur montre à Ron ce que signifie être amoureux...

**Note :** C'est mon premier essai dans l'univers HP et je me suis dit de commencer par un one-shot pour voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira, ceci dit bonne lecture et reviews si vous avez aimé. Merci.

* * *

Il courrait à toute allure dans les couloirs en bousculant certains élèves sur son passage. Il devait lui dire, il devait lui dire maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Lors d'une de ses nombreuses contemplations du feu de la cheminée de la salle commune, un éclair était apparu dans la conscience de Ronald Weasley : il était amoureux. En effet il repensait au rêve qu'il avait fait et duquel il s'était réveillé le sourire aux lèvres.

_Il se promenait autour du lac de Poudlard, il tenait sa main comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_"Je t'aime Ron._

_Je t'aime aussi Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point."_

_Et comme pour sceller ces paroles ils s'étaient embrassés, ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer._

Les jours d'après, des réflexions de plus en plus tirées par les cheveux avaient parcourues l'esprit du rouquin. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait besoin d'une petite amie comme tout adolescent normalement constitué de dix-sept ans, mais il s'était surpris à contempler la jeune femme avec un regard envieux, lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole ou que sa main frôlait la sienne il ressentait désormais une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il en avait à présent la certitude, il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Et il devait lui dire maintenant, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe pour de bon.

Dans sa course il tourna soudainement à droite et entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque après les « Chut ! » indignés de certaines personnes il la remarqua enfin entourée de nombreux ouvrages plus gros les uns que les autres. Il s'assit alors en face d'elle en se répétant mentalement qu'il ne devait pas vomir.

"Ca alors s'exclama-t-elle, Ron Weasley à la bibliothèque un vendredi soir, c'est tellement exceptionnel qu'il faudrait l'ajouter dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard._

Je voulais te parler. Lui dit-il d'une voix calme.

Devant l'air sérieux du jeune homme, Hermione haussa un sourcil et sortit de sa lecture.

C'est sérieux ? s'enquit elle de demander.

Je crois que c'est la chose la plus sérieuse dont j'aurais à te parler dans ma vie et sûrement la plus importante.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour discuter ici on ferait mieux d'aller dehors, une ballade autour du lac ça te dit ?

Oui," bredouilla-t-il.

Hermione prit ses livres et les rangea dans son sac, ils firent le chemin jusqu'au lac dans le plus grand silence.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Et bien…euh…je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Répondit le rouquin.

Commence par le début ce sera certainement plus simple.

C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé j'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été comme ça, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

Ah et je la connais ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Oui et même très bien.

Et tu penses qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi ?

Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais tellement que ce soit réciproque, pour elle je ferais n'importe quoi, je serais prêt à arrêter de me moquer de son attirance pour les livres… Prêt à mourir pour elle."

_Amoureux d'une fille qui aime les livres en plus, ça aurait pu être moi_, pensa tristement Hermione.

"Le mieux ce serait de lui dire, comme ça tu seras fixé. Répondit-elle au garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

Très bien, euh Hermione ?

Oui ?

Je… je….

Tu ?

Je t'aime," dit-il d'une traite.

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Rêvait-elle ? Tous les papillons dans son ventre s'envolèrent en même temps.

"Je comprends très bien si tu ne m'aimes pas, continua-t-il, mais je voulais que tu le saches.

Mais Ron, je t'aime aussi.

C'est vrai ? dit-il en relevant la tête avec un immense sourire.

Ce que je ressens ne peut que être vrai Ron."

Il lui prit alors la main et ils commencèrent à marcher puis elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime Ron.

Je t'aime aussi Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point."

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, les lèvres d'Hermione avaient le même goût sucré que dans son rêve et c'était sûr qu'il ne pourrait vraiment plus s'en passer. En mettant fin au baiser, il souffla ces mots « C'est comme dans mon rêve et j'espère que je ne me réveillerais jamais ».

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A une prochaine fois.

**lilpuce.**


End file.
